Vision
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: What happens when Zoe faints on her way down to M.I.9 HQ and has a nightmare but soon that nightmare comes true in an unusual way. Zan moments and 4 new characters out of my friends! Please R&R!
1. Nightmare

"Kay Frank, were going in" Dan said through the communicator.

"Wait Dan, there are Korps agents everywhere and one of them is Kloe, so try to sneak in if you want to save-" the communication broke.

"Frank! Frank!"

( M. opening comes on)

"The 21st century faces a new kind of threat and M.I.9 must create a new breed of skilled under-cover agents. Hidden in a place no villain will think to look, welcome to M. "

In Korps HQ Zoe was chained to the wall and locked in a dark room and the crime minister came in. "How do you feel V.9.5.Z.O.E.6" she was silent, "you've got to say something, you can't stay silent forever, V.9.5.Z.O.E.6" she said in a sly manner.

"My friends call me Zoe" she mumbled loud enough for the crime minister to hear, she snickered before saying "well Zoe, daughter of the Mastermind. I wonder where your friends are now, do you think there close?" It took a while for Zoe to respond.

"Yes, they are, they will come, they're my friends, they care-" she got interrupted by a laugh "friends hey, dear, if they were your friends they would of come for you already and I doubt they will after they found out your the daughter of the Mastermind" and with that she walked out to leave Zoe in the darkness, where a little tear ran down her cheek.

"What happened and how are we going to get Zoe with sneaking in!" Dan raised his voice at Tom. "Don't worry Dan, the communication just broke and we can sneak in~" Tom said while checking his wrist that had a map of the building and who's in it.

"There!" Anesha said while pointing at the yellow dot in the room.

"Yeah and the red must be that Crime Minister we've heard so much about but who's the blue dot?" Dan asked. "That must be the guard and these amber ones are the Korps agents, the one that's more red must be Kloe" Tom explained.

"So is there a way in there" Dan asked eagerly."yes, the ventilation shaft-" he got interrupted by Dan "ah, ventilation shafts, what would a spy do without them" "anyway, if we can go through the ventilation shaft and knock them out and pretend to be them guards and get Zoe out of there" Tom explained.

"Well then, lets go" the trio said as they ran.

"Dan!" Zoe shouted as she woke up from her slumber, "Zoe, are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone. "Yeah, I think, what happened?" "You fainted on your way down here, we tried to wake you up but you didn't respond-" an image of her in a cell came up in her mind and she clutched her head and moaned a little "Zoe, are you alright?" Aniesha asked as she walked towards her "I don't know-" she got cut off by Frank, "ah, well that could be an after affect since I did take some of your blood to check if you were alright" "no Frank, I saw me in a dark cell and this woman in Korps uniform was talking to me".

"Wait, was this now or when you were unconscious?" He asked, "both, I had a dream, well more like a nightmare, I was in a cell, I think I was at Korps HQ, and the woman, I think she was the Crime Minister or something, she was talking to me and then I saw you guys trying to save me and Kloe is one of the Korps agents, and near the end I was sort of crying and I whispered- agh, I can't remember" she said while clutching her head.

"Well, we won't let that happen" Dan said, "it was just a nightmare Dan, we all get them, it can't come true, can it Frank?" Aniesha turned to him, "there might be a possibility that it could happen" he replied.

"Well, can that hold for the moment, we've got someone coming down the lift" Tom said and the lift opened to see a young brunette girl with blue eyes and long hair in her black uniform.

"Everyone, this is Amy, this is her first time in a normal school comparing the last school she was in was a spy school, so can you help her around" they all nodded.

"Hi, I'm Zoe" she greeted with a smiled and she smiled back, "I'm Dan" he said as he waved, "yeah, and I'm Aniesha" "I'm Tom and I'm sure you've already met frank".

"Yeah, I don't mean to be a bother to you" she said nervously. "No, of course not, we're happy to help" Zoe cheered. "Yeah, it's okay, right Frank" Dan said.

"Actually yes I its great with the handling of Korps and thing like that" he said while looking at Zoe but she just stared back.

"Well, lets get to class, we will introduce you to the head teacher Mr. flatly, he's nice" Aniesha said while dragging Amy along, "don't forget funny, and if we need to pull you out we'll say something about Frank, you could be his "daughter" or "other niece"." Dan explained, Amy just accepted everything.

In Korps HQ.

"We have succeeded in our plan A Mastermind" " good, now go over to St. Hearts school and try to control Kloe" "yes Mastermind, then our plan B can be put into action?" She asked, "yes, it will" "excellent".


	2. Capturing

The team went in the classroom to talk o , they saw Kloe in Zoe's seat and two Korps agents outside the class.

"Ah, you've noticed Kloe" a woman came in and Zoe started to tremble. "Y-your-" the black haired woman just smirked, then Frank came up and saw this "what's going on here, shouldn't you be in class gu-" he stopped as he saw Zoe trembling and that woman. "Ah, Frank, long time no see" she said "what's happening?" Dan asked,"I can tell you that" Kloe came upto him and made him jump. "Kloe, what are you doing here? And what do you want Crime Minister" Frank asked.

Luckily the class and didn't notice anything, "y-your the C-Crime M-Minister" Zoe asked in shock and the woman just chuckled to her actions then Zoe dropped on the floor and moaned while clutching her head. "Zoe!" Dan and Aniesha shouted and Tom saw a menacing look on the Crime Minister and Kloe "what do you want" Tom asked.

"Nothing, I don't want anything, but Jasmine wants something or someone" "Dan!" A blond haired girl screamed and ran to him. "J-Jasmine?" The shocked Dan asked "D-Dan, who's th-this?" Zoe asked while struggling to get up, "here" the Crime Minister gave a hand and Zoe just stared but Aniesha slapped her hand away, "don't touch Zoe" she raised her voice as she helped Zoe up.

"Zoe, this is my sister Jasmine, Jasmine this is Zoe my girlfriend" Dan explained, "charming, leave us out then" Aniesha commented "oh, sorry and these two are my friends Aniesha and Tom and this is Frank and sadly you know these two" "yes, nice to meet you, possibly not to her" she said in a childish manner while pointing at Zoe, "w-what have I done?" "Your with big bro" again childish (she is 14 yrs old but when she's being childish she sounds 5) "Jazz, don't be like that" she shrugged "Danny can you come with me a moment" she pulled on his sleeve and pulled him away "yes and Frank could I talk to you for a minute" "can you explain what's going on?" She nodded, "then yes" and they left "Zoe can you come with me a minute" "not without my friends" she said painfully "aww, come on" and they left. "Well, that leaves us to get to class" Tom said "yep".

(With Dan and Jasmine)

"So what ya want Jazz?" He asked, "what's with her" "who, Zoe, we're going out, you shouldn't be bothered by that, if that's all I'm leaving" "wait, big bro, Danny~" she whined " don't call me that" and he went back to class.

(With Zoe and Kloe)

"What's wrong with you Zoe?" Kloe asked " I just had a nightmare and Drank took some of my blood so I k-keep on getting headaches" she lied most of it and Kloe knew. "Um, Kloe, why is your pen buzzing?" Zoe asked, "oh, that's Jasmine, one sec" "Kloe~?" "She wants to see you, come on" and Zoe got pulled again.

"I can't say I'm sorry or not gonna regret it but this is for the best" Jasmine said menacingly "wait wha-" Jasmine put a tranquillising dart in her neck and the Crime Minister came in.

"Mastermind, Plan B is a success, we have got V.9.5.Z.O.E.6"


	3. New arrivals, Translation

Kloe and Jasmine were taking Zoe to a white van, she started to moan and stir, then her arm started to glow, the Crime Minister looked at the writing "V.9.5.Z.O.E.6" glowing a lime colour.

"Hey, Jazz, where you goi-" Dan started but stopped as he saw Zoe unconscious. "Hey!" He shouted as he ran to them.

They quickly dumped Zoe in the van and the Crime Minister got in the front and drove of with Kloe.

"What are you doing Jazz!" He shouted, "forget about her, she's long gone, just stick with me and everything will be alrigh-" she got interrupted by Aniesha and Frank.

"Guys, where's Zoe!?" They raised their voices.

"Ask my sister" "what have you done with Zoe!" Aniesha grabbed her collar and lifted her of the ground.

Jasmine just chuckled before saying, "she'll be long gone, she's just filth, why should anyone care for her?" She spat at Aniesha.

"Where is she heading?" Frank asked but Jasmine didn't answer she only smirked.

"Lets take her to-agh" Dan got punched by Jazz, "w-what the hell!" Dan got up and picked her up. "Lets go" Frank said.

"Where is Zoe?!" Jasmine just smirked.

"Get me a piece of paper and I'll tell you" she spat.

"Frank, do you have a piece of paper and pen?" Dan asked, "yeah, coming now" he said he rushed to them.

"Now, write down what you want" Aniesha said.

Jasmine started to write, when she was finished she put it so they could see and it said:

Dan,Frnak, Ansihea, Amy, yuoll, fnid Zoe at Krpos HQ but I dnot konw wehre taht is so yuoll hvae to fnid out, good lcuk.

"It's neither in code or you don't know how to write" Aneiesha giggled to herself.

"Wait, I think I've got it" Amy said.

"What"

"Dan, Frank, Aniesha, Amy, you'll find Zoe at Korps HQ but I don't know where that is so you'll have to find out, good luck. I think that's it" she said.

"How did you work that out?" Frank asked.

"It's easy, the first and the last letter is the same, it's just the middle letters are jumbled up, your brain does the rest" she smiled.

"That's great Amy" Frank said.

"How do you know about Korps 'sist'" Dan asked.

And she wrote on the piece of paper again.

And it said:

Kole funod me and tlod me taht you froogt aobut me and you were with smeonoe esle and that pesron is Zoe and taht tehy nedeed her and tehy cluod hlep me by tikang her of our hnads so we cluod be toehtger. I dnot crae aobut taht flihty msitkae of a gril, she suhlondt hvae been bron!

"Want me to translate?" Amy asked.

"Sure, go for it" Dan and Aniesha said.

"Okay, Kloe found me and told me that you forgot about me and you were with someone else and that person is Zoe and that they needed her and they could help me by taking her of our hands so we could be together. I don't care about the filthy mistake of a girl, she shouldn't have been born! Why you little rag!" She shouted as she got hold of her collar.

"That's it! Ever since you've been here you've gotten on my nerves, get out and don't tell anyone about this, if you do I will tell everyone that knows you and you know your childhood nickname mum and dad used to call you" Dan said.

"You wouldn't" he nodded, "your evil!" And she ran out of there faster than a cheetah.

"What was her nickname?" Aniesha asked.

"The Japanese say it as 'Yuki' which means in English 'gentle princess' and she hates the word 'princess' because she's gone all 'cool' now" he chuckled.

"Well, lets go and find there HQ" Frank said.

"Okay, it is a few miles from here but that shouldn't bee a problem, right?" Frank asked, "no way, it could be in Canada and I would care" Dan said.

Amy's mobile went of, "ah, excuse me" and she answered it.

"Hello"

"Anyways team, Amy will need to come with you and Tom will stay here, is that alright, you can guide them" "yeah, sure" he said.

"Sorry guys but we will have to start tomorrow morning, okay" Frank said.

"Sure" everyone except Amy said comparing she was still on her mobile.

"Really, that's great, I'll tell him" she said, "Kay, bye" and she hung up.

"What was that about?" Aniesha asked.

"Mm, oh, yeah, my friends are coming here, Stella told them to join us, it's just brief, just until we get Zoe back" she explained.

"Okay, which unit were they in before?" Frank asked.

"Oh, they weren't in the unit, they did there own things" Amy explained.

"Can you do that Frank?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, some agents call them sto-away's or lone agents" he said in a serious tone.

"Um, I like the lone agents better" Dan said.

"Um Frank, you sure it's okay for them to come?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure, I can't do anything about it" he said as he sat down.

The lift opened to show a brunette with green eyes and a boy next to her with a black cap on and black hair with blue eyes.

"Hi Amy" the girl said as she ran and hugged her.

"Yo" he said as he high fives Amy.

"Guys these are my friends Natasha and Ben, Nat, Ben, these ate Frank, Aniesha, Tom and Dan and Zoe is the one we're gonna save" she explained. "I like your positive attitude Amy" Ben said.

"Frank, you sure your alright, you seem annoyed?" Dan whispered.

"No, just bad past with lone agents" he said.

"Kay."

(Korps HQ)

Zoe was chained in a dark room with one window that didn't shine that much light.

"Well, V.9.5.Z.O.E.6, you glad to be home" the Crime Minister said.

She didn't respond.

"No response huh, you can't stay silent forever, yeah, a little different to your 'nightmare' isn't it V.9.5" she chuckled as she saw Zoe's eyes widen.

"This will never be my home" she spat.

"Oh but it is, and you'll learn to live with it, well, possibly not live but you'll manage" she smirked.

After the Crime Minister left the cell a tear escaped Zoe's eye to run down her cheek.


	4. Franks bad past

"So Frank, what's your bad past with lone agents?" Dan and Aniesha asked.

"Well, fine I'll tell you"

"There were these lone agents that went insane with the power that they had that no other agents could and one day went on a killing spree, killing agents from around the globe, they started at mine and Stella's base, me and Stella were younger then, about 10 or something and we saw them brutally murder our parents that tried to protect us, one of the agents found us and was about to kill us but a girl that had one law and that was "never kill kids" and they left us alone. After a few weeks they got murdered by police, jumping of cliffs and by Korps, ever since then I've hated lone agents."

(Flashback)

"Stella, Frank! Hide in this room" Gavin told them as he closed the door to fight the lone agents.

Frank and Stella looked through the window looking at Franks dad fighting the lone agents with Stella's mum. (they are not together, Franks mum died and Stella's dad died before so they are working together)

One of the lone agents got a knife out and stabbed Gavin (Franks dad) in the chest and slit his throat leaving him dead on the floor.

"Dad!" Frank quietly screamed and ran to the door to open it a little to see what's going on.

Sarah (Stella's mum) killed one of the lone agents but got shot in the heart and collapsed on the floor, dead.

A guy saw Frank and Stella in the door way and pointed his pistol at them but a girl smacked his hand away.

"Don't shoot them!" She shouted.

"But Serena, they've seen everything!" He yelled back.

"No, lets go" the blond haired girl said and they ran out of the building.

"Dad?" Frank yelled as he ran to him leaving him crying and in a pool of his fathers blood and the same happened with Stella.

(End of flashback)

"Wow, sorry Frank" Aniesha said.

"It's alright, it's all in the past, I couldn't do anything about it" Frank said.

"You sure they aren't Natasha and Ben?" Dan asked.

"No, like I said, their dead, their all dead" a little tear escaped Franks eye.

(Korps HQ)

"You all know what to do, Serena, Mike and Terry?" The Crime Minister asked, they all nodded.

"Beware Frank, Stella, your going to live in the past with your agents"

(M. HQ)

"Um, Frank"

"Yes Dan"

"My mothers name is Serena and she's a lone agent and I think she saved you and, she's alive."


	5. Notes

"Stella, you can't be serious, do you remember what happened!" Frank yelled at her on the phone, "do you want to get Zoe back or not Frank! There not like others, they were insane with power, these aren't!"

"How would you know!" Frank shouted.

"Uh, Stella, my mum is a lone agent and she's alive" Dan took the phone off of Frank.

"Ah, sorry, did we cause trouble, should we leave?" Natasha asked.

"Ah, no. Just Frank has had trouble in the past with agents like you" Dan explained a little.

"Oh, okay" Ben said, "do you know where Amy is?" He asked.

"Here!" She came, "Frank, are you sure, I mean, all of that was in the past" she said.

"See Frank, you should listen to your agents" Stella said on the phone.

"Huh, yeah, sorry guys" Frank apologised.

"Well, we better go and get Zoe" Natasha said as she dragged Ben and Amy to the lift.

"Dan, someone's put something in your locker" Tom said.

"What! Who?!" Dan came up to him.

"I don't know, there's someone with a hoodie, I can't tell but they've put a note in your locker, can't believe nobody's noticed, the school's getting stupider by the minute" Tom said.

"Actually, the school didn't notice what was going on yesterday, they didn't notice the Korps agents and Kloe and the Crime Minister or Jasmine or you lot and Zoe fainting out side of class" Frank said.

"Yeah, Dan you better go and see what the note is and who that was" Aneisha said.

"Ah, yeah" and he ran to the lift.

"Tom, find out what's happening to the school, I'll talk to the headmaster and Aneisha go and find Amy and the others" Frank said.

"Yep" and Aneisha went "on it" and Tom looked up the past few days in the school.

Dan went to his locker and saw a note and the person running and a piece of blonde hair was seen 'Jazz' Dan thought but turned to the note in his locker, it was a code note and it was defiantly Jasmine.

"Frank, do you know where Amy is?" Dan asked through his pencil communicator.

"Aniesha is catching up with them" he replied.

"K, tell her to meet in HQ" and he ran to the store room and down the lift.

"Amy, can you translate this" Dan asked.

"Sure"

The note said:

Daer Dan, I am srory for the toruble I hvae dnoe. Mum konws aobut Fanrk and his psat and syas to frgoet aobut Zoe. And dnot cmoe hmoe if you wnat to lvie. Tihs is gdooybe froveer. Zoe's lcoatoin is... Where eever you wnat it to, Lvoe Jazz.

"Huh, here it goes. Dear Dan, I am sorry for the trouble I have done. Mum knows about Frank a d his past and says to forget about Zoe. And don't come home if you want to live. This is goodbye for ever. Zoe's lo-loca-location is..dots... Where ever you want it to be. love Jazz" she said.

"What does she mean by that?" Dan asked.

"Dan, she's at your locker again" Tom said.

"Damn, I'm gonna get her" and he ran to the lift again.

"There's another note" Tom said.

Dan came back with the second note.

"Amy" he handed it to her.

"On it"

And this one said:

Dan dnot cmoe hmoe pelase. P.S hlep, meet me at the etnrnece of the shcool I hvae a vedio form Zoe for you and dnot wrory she's sfae, Lvoe Jazz.

"Okay, it says, Dan don't come home please. P.S help, meet me at the entrance of the school I have a vi-video from Zoe for you and don't worry she's safe, love Jazz" Amy translated.

"Dan, there's something on the back, it says, 10:00, just you" Amy said.

"She wants me alone, at 10 'clock at night, okay, if its for Zoe. Wait, but, we're going to have to delay the mission today" Dan said.

"Actually, what about a new mission today" Tom said.

"What do you mean Tom?" Frank asked.

"The school is acting weird and I mean not noticing anything to do with the agents, that's why they didn't notice Kloe or Jazz, or the Korps agents or the CM" Tom explained.

"Lets do it then" Natasha said.

* * *

(10:00. School Entrance)

"Pst, Jazz?" Dan whispered in to the darkness.

"Dan?" She appeared.

"I'm sorry bro, I thought Zoe was going to take you away from me and we will never see each other, but she wasn't. I'm sorry. Zoe is safe though, no harm has come to her, but the CM told me to give you this video that she taped of Zoe, can I watch the video too?" Jasmine explained.

"It's okay, I just clicked that's all" he said.

"All I want is for you to be happy and I realised you were happy with Zoe, can I join you in M. ?"

"Um, I don't know about that, we'll discus it in HQ with Frank after we're sure that Zoe is safe, Kay" he told her.

"Sure" she got out the camcorder and pressed play.

(In the video)

"Right, V.9.5, this is for Dan that M.I.9 agent you care so much about, so speak up will you" the Crime Minister told her.

She was silent.

"Say something, this hasn't got long. Do you want him to save you."

Zoe was not facing the camera, she didn't move an inch since she was put in this cell.

"M-my friends call me Zoe" she mumbled.

"Well, if you insist I will call you 'Zoe' but you should say something before the charge runs out" she came into view of the camera and went near Zoe.

"Dan, I, I lo-love you" she mumbled feeling insecure if saying this when the Crime Minister is there.

"Aww, isn't that nice, Zoe saying 'I love you', that's so sweet" and the connection broke.

(Not in video)

"Bbbbbbzzzzzz!"

* * *

**What do ya think people, this chapter is kind of a collab with my friend, she did the notes that Amy translated and gave me ideas for the film!**

**Thankx to these people for:**

**lucyrose2 for following this story.**

**Madi2010 for reviewing.**

**Sundae Girl for following and favouriting this story.**

**emi02 for following this story.**

**fanobsession1 for following this story.**

**i-love-u-4eva-and-always for reviewing.**

**Dunk234 for following and favouriting this story and for following and favouriting me.**

**Big thank to all of ya!**

**:D**

**Please Review!**


	6. Do you panic or do you fight?

"I hate her!" Dan growled, most likely gesturing at the Crime Minister.

"Yeah, she's annoying. Hey, I've got an idea, why don't I tape you saying stuff to Zoe and I'll show it to her privately" Jasmine suggested. "Do you have a camera?" He asked.

"Um, no, I don't but I have my mobile" "Kay, do it then" he told Jazz and she clicked the button to record it.

"Hey, Zoe, don't worry we're coming to save you and Jazz is on our side now. I love you" he spoke to the mobile that was going to be shown to Zoe then Jazz turned it to face her.

"Yeah, hi, sorry for causing trouble and putting you in this mess, don't tell anyone about me. Why do you stutter?" She asked then stopped the recording.

"Well, I have to go and give this to Zoe, don't worry Dan, you know Zoe's safe so don't get all glum" she said with a grin.

"Haha, yeah, your right, tell her that no matter what we will rescue her" he said.

Then Jasmine disappeared into the darkness.

"Well, that was moving" Amy giggled causing Natasha to chuckle along with Ben as they came out of the Darkness.

"When did you get here, why are you here?!" Dan asked.

"We couldn't just leave you, it could've been a trap" Ben said.

"Basically we're just looking out for ya" Natasha said.

"I appreciate it but if it was I could've took care of it" "yeah, right" Amy giggled and everyone burst out laughing then Dan slowly stopped.

"Hey Dan, don't worry, she's safe. We'll rescue her no matter what" Amy said as she whacked him on the back.

"Agh. Yeah, no matter what" he smiled.

"Lets go!" Natasha exclaimed as they walked in the school.

( Korps HQ)

"Zoe we don't want you to feel afraid, so you will be allowed to walk round HQ but with a guard". The Crime Minister said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She unlocked the chain and Zoe got up to leave the room closely followed by a guard.

Korps didn't know this but Zoe was looking for an escape root but suddenly her thought of escaping left her mind as she bumped in to Jasmine. Before Zoe had a chance to say anything Jazz had a word with the guard then took Zoe by the arm and led her away to a dark room.

"Jazz what do you want with me?" She asked. Jazz looked down at the floor and handed her dans phone and told her to watch this. Zoe then looked at the screen to see Dan there, at the end Zoe had a tear in her eye and looked at Jasmine and smiled, "are you truly on our side?" she asked in a whisper. Jazz nodded and said, "I will try to keep you up to date on what's going on."

(M.I.9 HQ)

Meanwhile Frank was in 's office trying to ask him why the school hadn't noticed Zoe faint but to Frank's surprise just said, "has any one seen Frank, Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Zoe I can't see to find them."

Dan then came in and started whisper to Frank to only get cut off by him

"You don't have to whisper, they can't see or hear us, so-" he got cut of by a buzzing of Dans pencil in his pocket, they both glared at each other in confusion comparing Frank was right there but they went down to HQ anyway.

When they got down there they saw the gang, (besides Zoe) and the Crime Minister on screen and Tom at the computer trying to get the volume off of mute, comparing he was playing a game earlier and the sound of screams got on everyone's nerves so he had to turn the volume off, but eventually he got the volume to normal and they heard that the Crime Minister was about to speak.

"Dear agents, I have moved Zoe's location just to let you know and it would be fun for you do look around everywhere for her-" she pulled Zoe into view of the camera lens.

"Zoe!" Everyone shouted.

"Like I said she is no longer going to be in HQ, she is going to be moved so its more harder for you. Would you like to know this location agents?" She asked as she pushed Zoe out of the teenagers' view.

They all nodded.

"She is at agent Morgans house with Jasmine and Serena, which I'm sure Stella and Frank know very well" she snickered after.

Then the camera shut down leaving the shocked agents and Frank to stare at a black screen.

Dan put his hand into a fist and trembled with anger.

"I'm going to get her!" He shouted as he headed toward the lift.

This caused Natasha, Amy and Ben to get out of their daze and run to him.

"Wait Dan, you can't!" Amy yelled as she jumped in front of him which caused him to stumble backwards a little.

"Why can't I, it's my family, my house!" He shouted.

"It could be a trap!" Natasha exclaimed.

This got everyone out of their daze and looked a them.

"Yeah Dan, why else would the Crime Minister say where the location is to help us save Zoe" Aneisha said.

"I don't care!" He screamed with tears steaming own his face and his fists shaking with anger.

"I want to save Zoe, I told her I will save her no matter what!" he cried out.

"Come on dude, calm down" Ben said as he put his hand on Dan's shoulder but he quickly grabbed it and flipped Ben over his shoulder onto the floor.

"Dan!" Aneisha yelled.

Ben chuckled whilst he was getting up.

"You care for her that much?"

Dan got his hand to Bens throat.

"Of course I care-" he pushed Ben to Natasha who grabbed him, while Dan was whipping his tears.

"I love her!" He screamed then more tears ran down his face.

"You'll never get past us" Amy said as Ben got up and they got into their fighting positions, Amy's is a bit like Zoe's but like a block type and Natasha's is like Dans but more cooler and Ben just has his fists up ready to fight like in boxing or wrestling.

"Oh yeah, just watch me!" He cried as he charged at them.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Aneisha asked.

"I want to see what happens" Tom said "this will be a good chance to see their skills" Frank said, Aneisha just sighed and watched.

After the point when Dan starts to fight them, he goes for Ben first and does one of the moves Zoe taught him "Ben don't try and stop me, I need Zoe!" He cried out, "Dan listen to me they want you, trust me the only way too keep her safe is to stay here" with that Dan knocks him down. Ben turns to Amy and she nodded and he stays down then Dan turns to Natasha "why wont you let me go save her! She means everything to me!" He screamed "Dan I know but you have to trust us" "NO!"

And with that he kicks her to the floor and she stays down. "I would have thought they would be better than this" Tom whispers to Aneisha and then Dan turns to face Amy looking angrier than ever and they start to fight "Dan please, I don't want to hurt you just listen to us" "how could you possibly hurt me" with that Amy knocks him to the floor but he gets up straight away and punches the floor, Amy pleads him one last time "Dan we will get her back please stop!" But Dan just refuses, so Natasha and Ben get up and all three lock hands and close their eyes where a blue spark went around all of them and then they open their eyes and a gust of wind blows everywhere.

Thn Amy says to dan "We warned you" with that Dan charges at them but they just stand there all of a sudden Dan goes flying back and lands on the floor next to Frank he tries to get up but Frank keeps him down "Dan I'm sorry but their to strong and they did warn you" "so Dan, do really think you can beat us?" Amy yells Dan shakes his head crying, Amy releases her hand from Ben and they went back to normal "we're sorry Dan but we have a plan" they said in unison.

**Again this is sort of a collab with my friend, the battle part at the end is hers and Dan attempting to walk out and all the rest is neither mine or both, but mainly both ;)**

**Please Review!**


	7. Interrogation

"Right we have two people on the inside now, Jazz is going to get the key and free Zoe. Jazz will get the key from an anonymous person" Natasha said. "Hold on Natasha, who is this anonymous person?" Frank asked.

"Sorry Frank but we can't say, but she will distract the guards while Jazz free's Zoe" she answered.

"Dan we need you to focus ok? We need you to brake in with me, Ben and Natasha and fight, okay" Amy told him, he smiled a little.

"Tom we need you to supply us with gadgets" Ben said.

"Aneisha you are to go around the back and get Jasmine and our anonymous person, it will be the only person there with Jazz and Frank so you go with her" Amy said.

"Wait, where is Zoe going to be, I need to know if she is alright" Dan said in a slightly upset and angry tone.

"She will be with you. She's going to meet you there okay" Amy said with a smile which made Dan have a tiny smile creep up on his face.

(Jasmines House)

Zoe was handcuffed to the chair that she was sitting on being interrogated by Serena with Jasmine next to her.

"Alright, what is M.I.9 planning to do with Korps?" Serena asked looking at the teenager who was clearly upset and Jasmine started to pat her back.

"Give her a break mum, shes clearly upset" Jasmine hissed.

"look, I dont like doing this any more than you do, but its better than Mike or Terry, the poor girl would be beaten, and possibly frightened to death" Serena said.

'damn, I'm such a idiot, letting my emotions show like that' Zoe thought with a slight scowl but yet she didn't respond, she hasn't been responding to any of the questions she'd been given.

"The brats not talking huh" Mike came in and placed his hand on Zoe's shoulder, Jasmine stood up and made his hand slide of her, then Zoe slightly started to tremble but it was barely noticeable, only Jasmine saw.

"If you switch with me, I'll get this red haired brat to talk" he spat then chuckled as he noticed her trembling.

"Zoe will come to no harm, specially to the likes of you!" Jasmine pushed him.

"Why you little-" "I think it's time you left Mike. It's not going good with you around" Serena calmly said, he just groaned and walked out and Jasmine sat back in her chair.

"I'll go and talk to him" Serena sighed as she got up and left the room.

(M. HQ)

"Frank can we see you in private?" Asked Amy "Sure" "Frank the anonymous person is Serena. We know your past and we know hers and trust us she does not want to do this and she never did" Amy explained.

"How can I be sure, I watched her kill inocent people and for what?" Frank was now starting to get stressed "Frank, you don't have to go if you don't want to, but she needs protection wether you like it or not" she said.

"Ugh, fine, as long as she doesn't double cross us then, huh, fine" he sighed after.

"Yay! Thank you Frank!" She cheered happily a little.

"Remember, if she crosses us, we might not be able to get Zoe back, ever."

Silence filled the room and it stayed like that leaving the three agents speechless, thinking whether this was a good idea, but that silence was broken a little as someone came down with the lift and the doors opened to reveal Tom, then he walked to the computer, unaware that they are their.

"Tom, what are you doing?" Frank asked.

"Oh, I figured if I can hack into their camera system I might be able to see where Zoe is and what their doing to her, and I can upload a map of the place and so I can see where the Korps agents are heading" he explained.

"And you wanted to play a game after" Amy suggested with a smirk leaving Tom not to look at her but nod with a sigh.

"Well, we're leaving, right guys?" Amy said to Ben and Natasha.

"Yep" they said.

"Remember what I said you lot" Frank said in a stern and concerned manner.

They nodded and walked in the lift to go in the school.

Frank sighed and went to see how Tom was getting on.

(Jasmine's house)

"Zoe, where do you think your friends are?" Serena read of a piece of paper being bored.

"Why did you say that?" Jasmine asked with a hint of irritation on her voice.

"It's on the sheet the Crime Minister gave us, I have to read it" she answered, Jasmine sighed before saying "fine."

"So, you gonna answer or what?" She asked Zoe who was just looking down at her knees not moving or responding.

"This ain't going anywhere" Jasmine sighed before looking around the room for cameras or anything like that.

"Here-" she got her mobile out, "phone Dan, if it makes you feel better" and she gave it to Zoe who just stared at it then turned to her hand that was handcuffed to the hazel brown wooden chair.

"Huh, mum, go out" "what!?" "She won't talk unless its just her and me with Dan, so can you, please" she did the puppy dog face.

"Arg, fine" and she got up and left, "don't tell the guard, can you get water for us as well" Serena sighed.

"Anything for you princess" she sarcastically said, Jazx snickered after she groaned at her mother calling her "princess."

"I hate it when people call me that" she growled.

"Anyways, I'll phone Dan so you can talk but you'll have to be quiet" Jasmine said hoping for a response but didn't get any and didn't expect any anytime soon.

Zoe just nodded.

The phone started to ring and someone picked it up.

"Hello" the boy on the other end said.

"Hi, Dan, it's me Jazz, I've got someone to talk to you" the sang a little then put the mobile to Zoe's ear.

"Hello?" He asked in unison.

"H-hello, Dan" Zoe replied.

Jasmine mimed saying 'hallelujah' while putting her free and in the air, Zoe looked at her confused and Jazz mined 'I'll tell you later' and she smiled.

"Zoe! Thank goodness your aright, have they hurt you have they been treating you alright, is Jazz treating you good?" He asked a load of questions that she couldn't keep up.

"W-whoa, Dan, sl-slow down, one question at a time, alright" she smiled, happy to hear his voice.

"Haha, yeah, sorry, have they hurt you?" He said.

"No t-they haven't hurt me" "yet" she whispered the last part loud enough for Jasmine to hear, she pouted saying "I'm not gonna hurt you" well, miming, Zoe just giggled and mimed back "I know."

"That's good, what's the giggling about?" he asked

"I'll tell you when I get saved" she smiled.

"Yeah-" "wait, Dan, someone's coming, don't call or anything" Jazz took the mobile and hung up when someone walked in they sat silent.

"Oh, good, it's just you" Jasmine sighed as she saw her mother.

"Nd what's that suppose to mean" she mocked.

"Uh, nothing, nothing" she winked at Zoe who slightly saw and managed to hold back a giggle.

"So, Zoe isn't talking hey" the Crime Minister walked in and caused Zoe to go rigid.

"Yeah, thank you for not sending Mike or Terry, they would've beaten the poor girl" Serena said.

Zoe started to tremble a little thinking about what would've happened if they were here.

"Yeah, we don't want to harm her" she said as she grabbed Zoe's chin and lifted her face so she could see Zoe's face, that seemed to have no emotions, not annoyed or scared, nothing.

"Hehe, alright Zoe, why are you insisting on being silent?" She asked.

No response.

"Come on Zoe, you have to speak."

No response nor emotion.

"Damn, alright, take her back to the cell!" The Crime Minister demanded which made all of them squint at the loud voice, and they dragged her to the cell and left her in the darkness.

(M. HQ)

Dan then hung up and smiled as he heard her voice in his head, comparing he hadn't heard it in a while.

"How did you do that thing with the blue spark" Aneisha asked in a stunned tone.

"Forget you ever saw that" Amy snapped.

Then Tom came up behind Aneisha and said "how can we, it was amazing."

Natasha and Ben came from nowhere and came beside Amy and all three said "FORGET IT OK!" Frank came in, "that's enough questions for now" he said in a harsh tone which mad the three tense up.

"Yes" Amy said.

"Sure" Ben sighed and Natasha said.

"Right, we'll get on with the plan tomorrow then" Dan asked.

"Yeah!"


	8. Saving Zoe

"Alright then, do you know what your meant to be doing?" Frank asked in his normal professional voice.

"Frank I need to go first because I want to burn my frustration away and see Zoe","okay Dan if your sure" Dan smiled at this but then he started to frown as he looked at his so called 'home'.

"Dan are you ready?" Amy asked in concern knowing that something was on his mind that he hadn't told anyone "yeah I'm ready, why do you ask?" He asked confused.

"Dan we know your secret and what's on your mind right now" Natasha came up and whispered but it was to late to ask how they knew because Amy had just given the signal to move in.

(With Jazz&Serena)

"Mum, it's time" whispered Jasmine and with that Serena got up and went to the door and asked for the key for Zoe to be taken to the cell and once she got it she gave it to Jazz and took the guards out side the door while jasmine took Zoe down a secret path to their escape root were Jamine would meet her mum.

But when it came to the separate paths, "I w-want to help you fight" Zoe said a bit weekly comparing she hadn't eaten in a few days, but luckily she drank.

"I thought you might say that" Jasmine smirked.

Dan broke in and started kicking and punching furiously calling out for Zoe closely followed by Amy, Ben and Natasha who were helping Dan but seemed to move in unison and this confused Zoe, but she didn't care. She ran to Dan and started to help with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile the Crime Minister was trying to escape but came face to face with Frank.

"Hello, now tell me what did you do to the school" Frank demanded as he karate chopped her only get pushed back by her, then he went for it again.

"All I had to do was gas them with a secret formula, but don't worry Frank, it will wear off" she replied smirking.

"Do you know why Zoe keeps getting these headaches with visions?" Frank asked as she spun round and kicked him in the side.

"Yes, I slipped a knock out drug on her so she wouldn't suspect a thing but as for the vision, I don't have a clue" she answered but then ran back in side only to see Dan, who was then kicked to the floor but fell on Zoe and with that they kissed and saw fireworks and thought they were the only two people in the world but after a few seconds they pulled back and started to smile but then the Crime Minister came over.

She yelled "Zoe, we will have you!" and tried to take her away from Dan who tried every move he knew but it was no use but all of a sudden Amy, Ben and Natasha came up behind.

And they linked hands and a blue spark went through their eyes and around their hands and it will soon course through out their whole body, the Crime Minister then started to back of out of fear then they spoke "BACK AWAY FROM THEM AND NEVER RETURN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" they yelled.

With that the Crime Minister ran away with the rest of her agents yelling "you won't get away with this, we will have Zoe!"

"Whoa, what was that!?" Jasmine asked then a gust of wind blew everyone back and a few leaves flying all over the place.

"Hey, guys, she's gone!" Dan shouted as he covered Zoe and his family, while trying to walk to them with his arm in front of his eyes and dust going everywhere.

Eventually they stopped leaving everyone un harmed, well, besides possibly a bruise from hitting the wall, but that's all.

Their knees started to buckle as they almost fell to the floor.

"You lot alright?" Zoe asked as she walked towards them.

"Mph, yeah, don't worry about us, what about you?" Amy asked as she helped Natasha and Ben up with the help of Dan.

"I'm fine, no harm do-arg" she moaned as she fell to the ground clutching her ribs and head, then she fainted.

"Zoe!" Everyone yelled.

"Is everyone alright?" Frank came to see Zoe in Dans arms.

"She didn't eat and when I tried to force her, well, she held her breath, she'd only dink the water that was there, and even that wasn't all of it" Jasmine said.

"What?! She hasn't eaten for four days!" Dan shouted in shock with a hint if annoyance.

Jazz sadly nodded.

"Okay, lets get back to HQ, Tom and Stella are waiting" Frank said.

"Ooh, Stella~" Aneisha, Amy and Natasha mocked just to leave a death glare from Frank which made them stop eminently.

"Lets get her fed" Dan said as he picked Zoe up bridal style Jasmine wolf whistled, only to get a death glare off of him.

"Lets go!" Natasha said as she ran ahead with Ben and Amy, who seemed to recover well.

"Your not getting any further than this agents" Mike said, everyone was shocked, specially Frank and Serena.

"So you've joined them have you, what's happened to all that lone-agent blood!" He spat.

"Shut up" Frank growled as a flash from the past went in his head.

"What!" He yelled.

"Shut up damn it!" Frank yelled which caused everyone to look at him.

Zoe woke up a little and saw Mike, who chuckled when their eyes meet, hazel brown into emerald green.

"Oh, so you've got the red haired brat!" He spat smirking.

Zoe started to tremble a little, only Mike, Dan and Jasmine noticed but didn't say anything.

"That prat" Jasmine cursed under her breath.

"So, which one of you lot will be my opponent?" He asked while bowing a little.

Jasmine and Dan were about to go but wondered if this was a trap to get Zoe back, then Amy, Ben and Natasha were going to go but they got stopped by Frank who charged at the brown eyed man.

"Whoa, you again, mmmm, now I wonder why I didn't kill you just then" he snickered as he dodged all of Franks attacks.

"Why!?" Frank asked as he ducked and kicked him in the knees.

"Why what?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Why, did yo go on a killing spree?!" He yelled at little sobs were coming as tears ran down his face but he was more angry than upset.

"What ya think, it was fun, to kill people who didn't have the same power we had, fun!" He yelled insanely.

Zoe then went back unconscious in Dans arms.

"Why isn't anybody helping you, hey?!" Mike asked with a smirk.

"We believe Frank can do this, he doesn't need our help!" Dan and Amy shouted in sync.

Frank got knocked down with a blood nose but smiled and got back up and spun around kicking him in the side "argh!" He cried.

"What the hell?!" He shouted as he went down to t tone cold ground.

"Lets go!" Frank said as he walked away.

Only for a big hand to grab his ankle and pull him down.

"Frank!" Everyone yelled, Frank kicked his hand away and after they got up, they started to fight again, Frank punched him in the face then the chest, really hard, Mike stumbled backwards and caught out a bit of blood and whipped his mouth.

"That brat will be ours" he spat as he pointed at Zoe.

"I don't think so" Serena ran and kicked him in the face letting him fall down but he straight away got up and punched her in the face then Frank blocked Mikes attack to him and kicked him in the nose, causing him to have a nose bleed.

"We will.. Have Zoe!" He panted after taking too any blows to the head.

"Hurray" Frank simply said.

Everyone looked at him confused as in to say 'guy say what!?'

"What?!" Mike asked, "hurray" "for what?!" He was getting angry.

"For not thinking Zoe as a brat, for thinking her as her name" he explained "so I say hurray."

"Your getting really cocky and is starting to get on my last nerves!" He yelled, "your gonna be dead when I'm finished with you!" He yelled as he charged at Frank only to get a long blond haired girl jump in front of him and take the blow only to hit against the wall.

"Serena!" Frank yelled, "mum!" Jazz and Dan shouted as Jasmine ran to her.

"Do you think you can beat me, even my comrades can't beat me!" He yelled.

"At this point I prefer to think I can't lose" he smirked.

"What!" Mike spat.

"You will not get Zoe, we will defeat you!" He shouted as he charged at him while going to punch him in the face but kicked him in the knee which made him flip to his front on the ground.

"Why you!" He shouted as he got up and hit Frank against the wall "argh" "Frank!" The trio shouted.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" They all linked hands and that blue spark came back around their hands and then shot up their arms and through their eyes which turned crystal blue.

"Guys!" Frank tried to stop them but it was too late the blue spark went all around them as a gust of wind blue anyone who was standing, luckily that person was only Mike comparing everyone else ducked down or was already sitting on stone.

"Try your best, give it your best shot!" Mike shouted as he got up and went in front of them like a target.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" they screamed as their power went higher and higher and a big crystal blue circle went around them.

"You'll never defeat me!" He yelled.

Big blue lines came out of the circle and swayed around ready to attack, the swung a him causing him to hit the wall "aargh", everyone watched in amassment.

"Get ready to see darkness!" The shouted.

"Haha, yeah ri-" he stopped as each one of the put their hand out and a crystal blue beam came out their fingers.

It was at first separated into three parts but then joined together and knocked the lone agent out.

Once they were sure he was seeing nothing but darkness, they stopped and fell to the ground in sync.

"Guys, that was awesome!" Jasmine and Aneisha squealed.

They all were panting, "took up a lot of power huh" Dan said and they nodded.

"You shouldn't of done that" Frank said as he got up.

"Y-you could've died my that much power at such a young age" Serena said.

They just got up and checked everyone "is everyone alright?" Amy asked, they all nodded.

"What about you" Aneisha asked.

"Haha, yeah, we should be fine. You can worry about them more than me, I don't care how damaged I am, I will always fight until I can't stand and even then I'll try to get back up, as long as my friends are safe, I don't care what happens to me" Amy told them.

Everyone smiled then frowned as they heard a groan from Mike.

"Lets go" Ben said as they all ran, while they were running Serena fell over.

"Here, thanks for earlier" Frank said a he gave her a hand up.

"I wonder if she'll have another vision" Frank said to Serena and helped her up, she looked uncomfortable and Jazz noticed this and stared at her mother for a while.

"Yeah, but which ever way I hope she'll be alright" she smiled at Frank, "thank you" she looked down then "sorry" she mumbled.

"What for?" He asked.

"Thank you for trusting me and helping me up" "and sorry for~" "what me and my friend did to yours and Stella's parents" she cried a little.

"Nah, all of that was in the past, think about the present and if you don't like that, think about your future" Frank attempted to cheer her up and to his surprise it worked.

Jasmine smiled and went of to catch up with the others as they went back to HQ.

Once Jasmine got there a few Korps agents were there blocking the exit.

"You lot go, I'll handle these guys" Jasmine told them, they all nodded and went past them.

"Lets fight" and she attacked them with a single kick, back slip and a punch in the face and all three agents were down.

"I trained you well" Serena said with a smirk and Jazz happily nodded as she skipped away.

(Back in HQ)

"Zoe can youhear me. Come on Zoe, please don't give up, I've only just got you back" Dan sobbed as he kneeled down with her head on his lap.

"This should bring her round" Frank says in his kind way and puts an injection in Zoe's arm and almost automatically she comes round to see Dan looking at her.

She smiles and says "you can't get rid of me that easy" he smiles back at her then Frank gets her to sit up and have something to eat and drink.

While Zoe was happily tucking into her meal Dan goes to see Amy "Hey, Amy in the mission you asked if I was ok and then Natasha said that she new my secrets and what's on my mind, how do you know?" Dan asked with confusion and annoyance for the fact they know that he has a secret but he doesn't quite know what it is. "

Dan I know you just found Zoe but if you really want to know you must come with us" they said in unison and Dan looked at them and back to Zoe who was now having a drink without uttering a word he went over to Zoe and whispered something and to Zoe's response she looked over at the 3 and nodded and he followed the three into the lift.

Once they got outside they took Dan to a location were no one would find them, then Amy turned to Dan.

"Dan we know its a lot to take in but your a lone agent" Dan just stared at her then be began to laugh "haha, good joke" he said then Ben turned to him "look mate this is no joke and we will prove it" he said sternly.

They linked hands but they left a gap and they told Danto grab their hands as he did so, they tightened there grip and shut their eyes except for Dan and a blue spark went round them and as it did so they sky went grey and cloudy and thunder cracked with lightning and with that Dan had a flash back to we're his mum trained him and Jazz and how to use his powers for good then something happened he remembered his mum whispering to him "one day you will achieve great things if you forget your past about me,and I'm sorry it has to be that way" with that Dan has another flash back when he used his powers to protect his mum from yes it was Korps and with that he came back to his normal self with a final blue spark go through his eyes the sky cleared.

Amy released and they all looked at Dan and used their minds to say to him.

"Welcome to the family" he smiled and said in a daze "wow I can't believe it so I'm like you guys and have powers?" He asked.

"yep" Amy said with a smile but then they frowned "Dan you can not tell any one of your powers all they can know is that you are a lone agent okay" "okay" replied Dan "but what about my sister does she know" the trio looked him in the eye.

"Yes but DO NOT tell her" they said in unison and a blue spark in their eyes.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone, except Zoe and Frank" he chuckled.

"No!" The yelled.

"Haha, I was just joking, okay, I'm not going o tell anyone, alright" he laughed.

"Good." They growled and they walked back inside.

(Korps HQ)

"Mastermind, sadly, we have lost V.9.5" the Crime Minister said.

"Okay, we will get her back, is there any good news?" He asked.

"Well, thank you to L.A.#1 we have put a tracking device on her, so we know where she is at all times, we can get her back easy" she explained.

"Excellent."

**Alright people, this is sadly the last chapter, sorry if this chapter is short, me and my friend couldn't think of anything else, anyways, don't worry, there will be a sequel/follow up of this coming soon, now, we don't know what it's going to be called but you will know by it having this "SEQUEL/FOLLOW UP" at the beginning of the summary, okay!**

**A big thank you to all of the people who had reviewed, favourited and followed this story!**

**I would also like to thank my friend for giving me this idea to write this story an helping me out with it, she has helped with parts in chapters, a only in the last few chapters, so thank you!**

**Please review!**


End file.
